The invention relates to a writing instrument with an elongated coverable inscription or receiving surface within a housing, and a writing tip. The inscription and receiving surface is substantially completely unobtrusive.
In a known writing instrument of this kind (DE 296 03 835), the inscription or receiving surface is formed by the circumferential area of a ring element connected to the cover cap of the writing instrument. The inscription surface may be covered by screwing a ring, preferably a metal ring, over the inscription surface. In its screwed on position the cover ring creates the impression of a conventional decorative ring on writing instruments so that it is not immediately recognizable that the ring is removable and that a written or writeable inscription surface is located beneath it.
With this known writing device, the form of the inscription surface is relatively small-scale and extends essentially in the direction of the circumference. Its function is limited to the inscription of a very short text produced conventionally by engraving, or of corresponding smaller representations.
It is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,775) to provide an inscription indentation in the covering cap of a writing instrument for the inscription of panel-formed items, showing individual letters or other pictorial illustrations, in which the panel-shaped or plate-like elements of ) elastic configuration are snapped into place. In this case, the use of specially designed panel-shaped elements is required, and only a few items such as letters, can be inserted. Moreover, the inserted symbols are always visible, while the inscription indentation provided is visible if no panel-shaped elements are inserted.
Furthermore, it is known to apply, on the shaft of the writing device (DE 810 251), or on its covering cap (DE 1 006 755), a cylindrically shaped illustration carrier, which if needed be can be enclosed in a transparent cylindrical body. In this case, a large illustration area is available, but one which is always visible.
According to the invention there is provided a writing instrument which may have a large inscription or receiving surface, but one which is not readily recognizable in normal use. That is according to the invention, the inscription or receiving surface is formed by an insertion panel which is inserted in a recess and is operatively connected to a covering panel by a hinge extending with its pivot axis in the direction of elongation of the housing so that the covering panel in its closed position covers the insertion panel and has its outer surface aligned with the adjacent housing area, and so that the inscription or receiving surface is accessible when the covering panel is open. Since the insertion panel and recess are preferably elongated in the dimension of elongation of the housing the inscription or receiving surface may be large, yet when the cover panel is closed substantially invisible.
The insertion panel and the covering panel may, for example, comprise or consist essentially of brass sheet, but it is appropriate if at least the outside surface of the covering panel consists essentially of a material of the same color, preferably of the same material, as the adjacent housing area, so that the presence of the covering panel is concealed when in the closed position.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a writing instrument comprising: A housing elongated in a first dimension of elongation, and a writing tip. An elongated recess formed in the housing. An insertion panel having an inscription or receiving surface, the insertion panel positioned in the recess. An elongated cover plate dimensioned and shaped to cover the recess. And, a hinge which mounts the cover plate for pivotal movement about an axis substantially parallel to the first dimension for movement from a closed position in which the cover plate is substantially flush with the housing and covers the insertion panel, to an open position in which the insertion panel is exposed.
Preferably the cover panel has an outer surface of substantially the same color and material as portions of the housing adjacent the recess. Also preferably the hinge is so constructed and the cover panel is so constructed and has an outer surface so finished that when the cover panel is in the closed position the cover panel is substantially invisible. Desirably the housing adjacent the cover panel and the cover panel have substantially the same curvature about an axis parallel to the first dimension.
The insertion panel and cover panel are preferably of substantially the same size and shape, and the insertion panel may be adhesively or otherwise secured to the housing in the recess. Desirably the recess and cover panel are elongated in the first dimension and substantially rectangular.
The hinge may comprise at least one tubular hinge element affixed to the insertion panel or the housing at the recess, at least one tubular hinge element affixed to the cover panel, and a hinge pin extending through the tubular hinge elements. The implement may also have a notch formed in the housing at a portion of the recess opposite the hinge.
In the preferred embodiment the housing comprises a holding shaft with the writing tip extending axially outwardly therefrom, and a covering cap removably mounted on the holding shaft, and the recess is formed in the covering cap.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a cover cap for a writing instrument comprising: An elongated housing having an open first end dimensioned so as to fit on a holding shaft of a writing instrument, the housing elongated in a first dimension. An elongated recess formed in the housing and elongated in the first dimension of elongation. An insertion panel having an inscription or receiving surface, the insertion panel positioned in the recess. An elongated cover plate, elongated in the first dimension and dimensioned and shaped to cover the recess. A hinge which mounts the cover plate for pivotal movement about an axis substantially parallel to the first dimension for movement from a closed position in which the cover plate is substantially flush with the housing and covers the insertion panel, to an open position in which the insertion panel is exposed. And, wherein the cover panel has an outer surface of substantially the same color and material as portions of the housing adjacent the recess, so that when the cover panel is in the closed position the cover panel is substantially invisible.
The invention is explained in more detail in the following with reference to the drawings showing on exemplary embodiment thereof.